


In which Mothman

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Blood, Broken Bones, Gen, M/M, Mothman, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: A very fuzzy man who is also a moth breaks into an apartment on accident and makes a friend





	In which Mothman

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for blood and broken bones through the entire thing

Blood bubbled from the gash in his side, spilling onto his tattered excuse of a shirt. The balcony that he’s fallen on was tiny, and he might’ve broken his foot crushing it against the twisting black guardrails along the perimeter of the balcony.

He slid open the unlocked glass door. If he was lucky, whoever lived there would still be asleep, and he could grab some gauze or something before dragging himself back to the rocky hole in the ground he called home. 

Cold stone would probably help with the swelling. He winced as he tried to put weight onto his likely broken foot. 

He could get home soon. Just. Keep. Walking. 

Head spinning as he tried to force the feeling he was about to throw up down, he pressed onward. 

Or, he would have, because his leg held a mutiny and he collapsed, smashing his head against the beige wall. 

He did feel a bit bad about bleeding all over this guy’s floor, even if all of it had stayed away from the carpet. 

That thought vanished from his mind in a moment. A door creaked open, and all he could see was a vague silhouette and a pair of glowing eyes. Red glowing eyes. 

The light clicked on and he repressed his natural moth instinct to throw himself directly at the ceiling. 

“What the-“ He could now make out scruffy brown hair and plaid pajamas, and suddenly the red eyes looked browner now. “Are you Mothman?”

He nodded and tried to articulate a further response, but just ended up throwing up and sobbing. “Sorry…” He whimpered. “There’s a lot of blood too. Please don’t hurt me.”

The man only seemed to notice the blood then. He swore quietly and stepped forward, hands out like he was approaching a wild animal, which it was likely he saw the bleeding Mothman as. “I, uh, know someone who could probably help. He’s, uh, like you. Can I call him?”

The man waited until he nodded and texted whoever his friend was. 

“Uh, what’s your name?” The guy paused. “Do you  _ have _ one?”

“Luke.” He should at least try to be polite. “Yours?”

“Austin.”

Austin helped Luke to the couch and left to grab a wet washcloth, doing his best to stifle the bleeding. 

It felt good to see genuine concern in someone’s face. It was a harsh change from, well, malevolence. 

It kinda felt like he was having a moment here!

It was interrupted by a knock at the door and Austin running off to let a man into the apartment.

A nymph.

“Sorry, playing with MJ.” The man said, eyes slowly roaming over him with a stare that made Luke feel a bit antsy. “That is indeed mothman.”

Austin moved to the side, one arm gripping Luke’s. “He’s hurt, Ian.”

“Indeed he is. That gash is an inch and three quarters deep and five inches long, he’s lost about 3 cups of blood. His foot is broken in two places.” The man, Ian apparently, muttered, not missing a beat.

Oh. Well, worse had happened.

“I can help him a bit, but I don’t want him doing things for about a month. Some organs are torn and I can only make it heal faster.”

His wings started beating wildly, as they did when he was stressed. “I-I can’t do that! I don’t have enough food for that!” The thought of sitting inside the hollow inside of a bridge where he slept seemed like hell. “There’s no way it’s possible for me to be able to-”

“Wait!” Austin interrupted. “He can stay with me.” 

Ian raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Luke fiddled with his fingers. “Really? Are you?” He let his head sag and his stomach twisted when fuzzy antenna fell into his vision, one a bit shorter than the other. “I’m the only one like me as far as I know and I don’t know if I’m safe to be around -the humans don’t think so- and I’ve always been on my own so I don’t really know myself-” He was talking too much. Shut up. Just shut up.

“No, you ́re going to be fine. You can stay here.” A goofy smile spread across his face. “Not much can be done to an undead, right?”

“You’re an-I didn’t notice.”

The nymph waved his hands, in that instant causing Luke to feel a lot better, the burning pain slowly melting away to leave a tolerable ache.

“I’ll be going. Again, he can’t go anywhere for about a month. Austin, do you still have that boot from when you broke your ankle?” Ian sounded stunningly unconcerned as Austin nodded. “Alright. Make sure he uses that and make sure he rests and eats.”

Austin nodded and the nymph left. “There are advantages to him living in the apartment under me.” He mumbled.

The undead awkwardly looked around. “Uh, I should probably…” He turned and walked quickly into another room.

Luke was left in complete silence. As soon as he couldn’t hear footsteps anymore, he lifted his blood-soaked shirt. The cut was completely scabbed over, though it still hurt to touch or to move. A lot. 

Austin returned fairly quickly and very quickly and sloppily forced the broken foot into a sort of brace-boot thing. 

“Do you need water? Or food?” 

Luke shook his head. “I wanna sleep.” 

Austin nodded quickly. “Okay! Yeah, I can get blankets.”

Within 15 minutes, Austin had Mothman himself curled up on his couch, asleep, looking adorably peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos?


End file.
